Even Heroes Get Scared Sometimes
by riseofafallenangel
Summary: See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Harry and Ginny get married.


A/N: Hiya there

A/N: Hiya there. This is a random one-shot-esque thing I wrote. It's not great (maybe not even good) but I figured I might as well post it anyway.

Even Heroes Get Scared Sometimes

Oh my God oh my God oh my God... calm down!  
Nothing to be scared of, even Ron managed this and he is the biggest commitment-phobe EVER...

So why is my stomach twisting into knots? Why do I feel like I'm going to throw up all over the first row of spectators?  
At least I didn't eat this morning.  
There are so many people here. I don't even KNOW these people.

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly._Lightly?! Is he insane?

I thought about this for almost a year before deciding on it, she was ready to give up on me, and you suggest that I might have entered into this LIGHTLY.  
He makes it sound so serious...  
That's it, I'm leaving.  
We can try again in a few months when my heart has calmed down bit.  
I'm not wimping out honestly, it's a health thing- I'm no good as a husband if I die of a heart attack before I say "I do" am I?

_Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

Anyone? Please!  
Why is everyone looking all weepy and happy? Why aren't they saying anything? Why aren't they saving me?!  
I saved them.  
I took on Lord Voldemort for them and they can't even stand up and say a couple of words to let me get out of here and back home.  
I'm not ready for this.

_Through marriage, Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. _

Yeah, somehow I doubt she'll be accepting of my failure to finish this.  
In fact I'm pretty sure she'd murder me.  
If her mum didn't get to me first.  
Shit.

I'm marrying into a family of violent killers.

_Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?_

Now I'm stuck. Arthur's in the way of the door.  
Doesn't make much of a difference anyway- my feet are stuck tot he bloody floor.

_Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?_

That's not so long really; people seem to die fairly regularly nowadays.  
Why are they all staring at me?  
Oh God I'm supposed to talk.  
Nope.

Not happening.  
Cant do it.  
Unfortunate, but my mouth has stopped working.  
Can't be helped, these things happen.  
Maybe next week?

"Harry?"

Uh oh she's looking annoyed now. Or worried?  
Maybe a bit of both.  
I suck at this.  
It's her fault I'm even having this problem in the first place.  
Didn't I say we should wait?  
But no, we HAD to get married.  
Then didn't I say we shouldn't tell people?  
But no, she HAD to tell her mum who happily told everyone and now the whole wizarding world's here.  
I have stage fright.  
What was my line again?

"I will."

Genius.  
She looks relieved.  
She's a lot prettier when she's not all panicky.

_Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?_

"I will."

That was quick.  
How come she finds this so easy?

_I now pronounce you husband and wife._

What?  
That can't be it.

_You may kiss the bride._

In front of all these people.  
Great.  
Oh she's waiting...

Ok, now all I have to do is walk.  
Don't fall, don't fall.  
Fresh air, thank God.  
She's smiling.  
At least she's happy; I'm still recovering from that heart attack.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Merlin I've married a mad woman.


End file.
